The Saddest Eevee
by wammy's agent Seeker
Summary: Based on true events in the real world. A little girl desires to be her favorite Pokemon for Halloween. When that dream is achieved, she looked forward to a night filled with laughter and candy. But she learned that night that things don't always go the way you planned. And that the world can be a cruel place. Bullying


The Saddest Eevee

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Sky.

She was nine years old, and LOVED Pokemon. Charmander was her favorite starter, Vulpix was undeniably adorable, and Pikachu was universally loved.

But only one Pokemon held a special place in her heart.

Eevee. The evolution Pokemon.

It was cute as well as beautiful in her eyes. Its body was brown like her own hair, and as furry as a kitten. It had two long bunny rabbit-like ears, a soft looking mane of white fur around its neck, and a long fluffy tail tipped in white.

She loved Eevee so much, she drew pictures of it, collected toys of it, and even pretended to battle with it with her Pokemon paper puppets for she sadly didn't own her own Gameboy. Yet.

When the time of All Hallows Eve approached, her mother asked her if she wanted to go to the store to pick out her costume. Her answer was an instant "Yes!"

While her little sister Storm picked out a Furby costume, Sky was upset that throughout the huge selection of costumes she couldn't find the one she wanted most.

Her mother asked her why she hadn't chosen one yet.

Her answer was "There's no Eevee costume."

Her mother looked at her confused. Such an unheard character couldn't be available.

But she didn't want to break her daughter's heart, so she came up with an idea.

"How about when we get home, I'll help you MAKE an Eevee costume."

Sky was hesitant at first, but the idea of making an Eevee costume that was just right for HER was all she needed to come up with an answer.

"Yes!"

As soon as they got home, true to her mother's word, they began to work on her very own Eevee costume.

She first began by making a pair of ears. She took a piece of brown construction paper and began to color the dark parts of the ears with crayons. She then cut them out and glued them to a velvet headband. She had to add a little more glue so they would stand straight up like the real thing.

She then took a few sheets of white paper from her mother's printer to make Eevee's fluffy mane around its neck. She drew the furry shapes and cut them out. She then took a sheet of notebook paper from her school binder, which also held her Pokemon cards, and drew a big fluffy tail. After painting it brown, she cut it out as well.

Her mother then let her pick out a shirt and pants from a pile of hand-me-down clothes. She was upset at first because the clothes were all white. Her mother told her that she planned to color the clothes using brown color dye. Sky then chose a long sleeve turtleneck and a pair of gym pants.

Her mother then put them in their washer and poured the dye in the detergent slot. Sky was apprehensive at first, but when the clothes came out the perfect brown she jumped for joy.

She then grabbed some tape and, with her mother's help, taped the paper neck fur pieces to the collar of the turtleneck shirt and the paper tail above her bottom.

When Sky put on her finished ears, her Eevee costume was complete.

Sky couldn't have been happier!

When All Hallows Eve finally came, Sky decided instead of trick-or-treating she would go to her community center's trip to the skating rink followed by a lockdown sleepover.

Her sister Storm stayed with their father when he dropped Sky off at the center with a bag containing a change of clothes for bedtime.

After dropping off her clothes with the volunteers, Sky hurried to the gym to show off her Eevee costume to the other children.

As she asked the other costumed children if they knew what she was dressed as, the answers she got were not what she hoped.

"A rabbit?" "A dog?" "Lion?"

She felt somewhat disappointed. But her disappointment was replaced with excitement when the volunteers announced it was time to go to the skating rink. So her and the other children piled into the vans, and off they went.

When they arrived at the skating rink, Sky ran to get her skates and switch out her shoes for the skates.

After gaining her footing in her skates, she rolled over to the rink to join the other children. She loved skating because she loved going fast and it gave her the feeling that she was flying.

SNAP!

Someone just pulled her tail!

The assailant made her elastic waistband snap back and bite at her backside.

That wasn't very nice!

Ignoring the sting on her bottom, she continued skating. While she skated, she secretly hoped that the DJ would play her favorite song.

SNAP!

It happened again! Someone kept pulling at her paper tail making it snap back at her backside.

This time, Sky tried to avoid skating too close to others. When the Hokey Pokey song started playing, she skated to the center to join the dance all the while keeping an eye on anyone who got close too her tail.

As she put her left arm into the center, someone grabbed her tail again!

Sky was not having very much fun now. Someone was doing this on purpose! She didn't feel like skating anymore and rolled out of the rink to turn in her skates.

When the time came to leave the rink, Sky was looking forward to sitting down to a movie before bed. When they reached the community center, Sky filed out of the van with the others.

But she was stopped by a group of boys. One of the boys made fun of her paper tufts and pulled on them. Another teased her about her ears and grabbed them off her head.

Sky begged them to stop and give her back her ears, but then a little girl came and pulled on her tail.

Sky realized she was the one who was pulling on it at the skating rink!

They began to call her names like "Eevee girl", "Tail butt", and what hurt her most of all.

Stupid.

Sky was now very distraught! She looked to the adults for help, but they ignored her.

That's when things went too far.

RIIIIIIP!

One of the boys had torn her tuft.

Sky looked at her torn costume. The very costume she lovingly worked on days before was now a torn mess.

Sky began to cry.

After grabbing back her ears, she ran into the center. She grabbed her change of clothes, and changed out of her beloved Eevee costume that was now savagely degraded.

She called her father begging him to pick her up. When he arrived, the sobbing girl ran into her father's arms and cried in his shoulder. The heartbroken father put her in the backseat next to her sister Storm who was dressed in her Furby costume.

Sky cried the whole way home. When they got home, Sky went to her room and tossed her bag containing her Eevee costume across the floor.

She now hated her costume. But she hated herself the most. Everyone made fun of her and called her stupid.

And she believed them.

Her father came in her room and told her they were taking her sister and some of the neighbor kids trick-or-treating. He asked if she wanted to come with them in her Eevee costume.

Sky was too upset to even respond.

Her father looked at his crying daughter and saw the Eevee costume across the room. He asked her why she didn't want to wear it, and she said it was because her costume was stupid.

He asked her why, she said it was because everyone else called it stupid. They even called her stupid.

Her father looked at her with crestfallen eyes. He then asked her a question.

"Do you think your costume is stupid?"

Sky looked at her father and back at her costume. "No."

"Do you think your stupid?"

"..." Sky didn't want to respond.

Her father picked her up and held her in his arms. "You are NOT stupid. You made that costume almost all by yourself. I bet the other kids just wore store bought costumes or threw some clothes on so they could be Eminem or something. No stupid kid could have made such an almost perfect costume!"

Sky layed her head on her father's shoulder. She did make everything herself. The only help she had was dying the clothes brown.

She loved her costume! She loves Eevee! She made her costume because she want to be something she loved. While other kids dressed like rap stars and popular cartoon characters, she wanted to be an Pokemon.

She still wanted to be Eevee!

Her father once again asked her if she wanted to go trick-or-treating with everyone.

But Sky still said no.

"Why?" Asked her father

Sky sniffed. "My costume is torn."

The father grabbed the bag and took out the costume. The ripped tuft looked ghastly. But with a little encouragement and a little tape, the tuft was repaired and ready for Sky to dawn it once more before All Hallows Eve came to an end.

Sky's father smiled at her when she came out of her room wearing her beloved Eevee costume.

That horrible day ended with bouts of childrens' laughter and pumpkin pails full of candy.

When Sky was tucked into bed that night, she asked her mother for her favorite teddy.

Her mother fished through her toy box and pulled out a brown stuffed animal.

Once she gave Sky the toy, Sky tucked it under her arm and laid her head down.

She gave her toy a kiss and fell asleep.

Her father checked in on his children before he himself went to bed. He smiled when he saw his daughter Sky snuggled in bed.

With an Eevee doll tucked in her arms.


End file.
